


Run Down; Run Through

by surprisepink



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink
Summary: Asterius is as kind as he is strong, and he would never take advantage of Theseus in this way.Still, Theseus cannot help but imagine: what if hehad?
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for the [prompt](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=161253#cmt161253):
>
>> Theseus knows that Asterius is a kind and noble soul but he can't help but see that overwhelming strength and wonder about what would happen if he wasn't. Cue some very filthy fantasies about how the fight in the labyrinth could have gone.
> 
> Posting here for posterity. This fic is marked complete because it can be read alone, but I've started a second part that I'll add as another chapter when/if it's finished.
> 
> Partially inspired by [this fanart by lunaroutlaw](https://twitter.com/lunaroutlaw/status/1330053229510594561) as well! (Art is nsfw but censored, with link to privatter.)

That Theseus recalls the day he first met Asterius in vivid detail is not so surprising. It had been, in many ways, the most important of his life. He had entered the labyrinth as a boy who half-expected to die and left it as a man desisted for the laurels of a king.

Since he knew he would end up as either Greece’s greatest hero or a corpse, it was natural that he committed each detail to memory as best as he could. The cold, moss-covered walls; the sound of his footsteps echoing down long hallways; the utter darkness that enveloped him, broken only by a single small torchlight. All were details that poets and storytellers might—and did!—want to convey when they honored the king in their arts, and so Theseus was more than happy to recount them in great detail to any who would listen.

Even in Elysium, this life beyond death, Theseus has a captive audience whenever he recounts their first meeting. Shades listen to him with baited breath as he weaves his tale of life and death, more often than not with Asterius by his side to provide the occasional detail.

(It flatters him that the Minotaur speaks just as highly of their most glorious battle as he himself does. Asterius does enjoy a good fight, win or lose, and he is far from a sore loser.)

There is another part to it, though. Something that no poet needs to learn about. Something that _Asterius_ does not need to learn about.

Theseus has come to understand his bovine companion well in Elysium, thanks to a series of events that have led them to be by each other’s sides for eternity. He now knows his partner better than he knows even himself, and Asterius knows him in much the same way. They are like two sides of a coin, two blades of a double-sided axe, two birds on a branch in the full bloom of spring.

And they are like husband and wife, to put the matter politely.

Theseus is not a quiet man, and his ability to keep secrets is questionable at best, even when the secrets are his own. But there is something that he has kept from even his lover, a certain fantasy that he holds close to his chest. It is a shameful one, unbecoming of a king. Unbecoming of _equals_ , certainly.

Still. Sometimes, when Asterius has been especially rough with him, he cannot help but find it somewhere in the darkest recesses of his mind. Now is such a time.

Today Asterius has bested him in hand-to-hand combat. Even without the advantage of his axe, Asterius’ very body is a weapon. He is tall, broad, and could skewer Theseus with the very horns on his head if he desired. He did not skewer Theseus today, mind, but he very nearly did, only stopping short due to his impressive self-restraint.

Now, Theseus is pinned against the wall of the stadium. There are a few shades idly watching, but this is only a practice match, and so they come and go as they please. He is a mixture of disappointed and glad for it; disappointed because nobody is there to watch Asterius’ impressive victory, and glad that nobody sees the tent under his skirts

“Finish me off, my friend!” Theseus cries out, pinned against the wall with Asterius’ hands mere inches from his throat. It is the excitement of battle that causes him to scream, along with some other excitements. “You have bested me, and you know quite well that I am no stranger to death.”

Theseus wears nothing under his chiton, which leaves little to the imagination when his groins stir as they do now. How could they not, when he has been so thoroughly conquered? Asterius either does not notice his arousal, or is too polite to say anything. “I could kill you. Indeed, I know you crave it,” he says, eyes blazing. “And the warrior within me sings for your blood. But—”

“But?”

“But,” Asterius replies, quite plainly, “you will be reborn elsewhere in Elysium, and I would rather not have to search for you in order to proceed with our next match.

He does have a point; Theseus’ sense of direction is poor at best, and Elysium’s ever-changing layout does little to help the matter. It makes more sense to simply call it Asterius’ win and continued onward.

But from then, it is impossible to focus. Theseus had been mere inches away from the kiss of death, kept alive only by Asterius’ marvelous restraint. How majestic his partner is in the heat of battle, how passionate. Asterius’ first love may be Theseus but his second is for the thrill of combat, and he will stop at almost nothing to win. Their battle in the labyrinth had been intense, unforgettable. But Theseus enjoys these fights just as well, with Elysium’s blessings making Asterius’ coat shine and his muscles swell.

Theseus’ lack of focus does not go ignored by the Minotaur, and soon Asterius politely requests that they stop for the day. “Your mind is elsewhere now, King,” he says. “Are you still distracted from your earlier loss?”

Theseus sputters out an excuse of some kind, and then agrees that they ought to part for the time being.

He reaches his chambers quickly, the shifts of Elysium thankfully leading him there with an unusual efficiency. Alone, Theseus has time to contemplate.

Can he be blamed for his fantasies? Asterius has said that their battle in the labyrinth would have gone differently if he hadn’t been so _hungry_ , and though Theseus tends to playfully disagree, Asterius is likely correct. Theseus is speedier, and at the time he’d had a greater knowledge of combat techniques, but beyond that he has little advantage over his partner, physically speaking. They’d been evenly matched as it was; with proper nourishment (perhaps a few dozen more Athenian youths) how much stronger might the Minotaur have been?

With one hand he lifts his skirts, and with the other begins to stroke his erection. Asterius has touched him here so many times, but only now that they are dead, and have worked out their difference enough to become lovers.

If Asterius had defeated him in the labyrinth, he might have killed Theseus. But there are other ways to destroy a man, other than killing him.

It’s easy to imagine Asterius back then: his now-peaceful countenance instead crossed with pure rage, his mane dirty and unkempt, his eyes wilder than eyes that Theseus had seen on anyone else, man or bull. He had feared him then, but even as they fought to Asterius' death, there was something more to what Theseus had felt.

 _Gods_ , but the Minotaur is _beautiful_. This is true now just as it was true then. Different forms of beauty, surely, but each as striking as the other. To see Asterius now, clean and happy, brings joy to Theseus’ heart. But to think of him then, untamed in body and soul, stirs Theseus’ manhood like few other things do.

It is easy, too, to imagine Asterius pinning him to the wall, as he had today. His words are easy to repurpose for Theseus’ own needs: _I could kill you_.

In his mind, Asterius snorts these words in a way that’s more animal than man as he slowly examines Theseus in the dim light. Theseus remembers how his blood went cold when they fought, skin against fur. It would have gone colder stir if _this_ had happened afterwards. He would not have known then that Asterius would provide him pleasure beyond comprehension, if he had only been willing to accept it.

The fantasy-Asterius traces a single rough finger from Theseus’ neck to his chest to his groin. Theseus had long ago lost most of his clothing, and now he is clad only in his long cape. He is comfortable with nudity, usually, but now, with his back against cold, wet stone, he feels so very exposed.

“Pretty little thing,” says Asterius. “I’ve had many young men—” ah, and there is no doubt there to what he means by that— "but never a prince.”

Theseus had brought a torch in hopes of more easily following the thread back out, but as he sees the hunger in Asterius’ eyes, it dawns on him that it may instead be his undoing.

Theseus spits in his face, but the Minotaur barely flinches. “I will not be eaten quietly, monster!”

“I have no intention of _eating_ you,” the Minotaur says, grinning. In life, his face had frightened Theseus, and thrilled him as well. Now, it is only the latter. “At least, not yet.”

He does not allow Theseus time to ask what he means. Instead, he pushes the prince to the ground easily, and Theseus can feel his knees skin when they hit the hard pavement. A single hand holds his in place, and all at once Theseus realizes what the Minotaur means to do with him.

In front of him is the Minotaur’s cock, hard as stone and nearly as wide as Theseus’ forearm. In reality, Theseus can take it in his mouth somewhat so long as he takes proper care, but he pleasures his lover with his hands as well. In the fantasy, he has never done such a thing, not to Asterius or anyone else.

The prince in the labyrinth gropes, afraid to open his mouth for even an instance. The monster that stands in front of him cares not for his comfort, and forces it open with thick fingers.

“Suck, Prince. You have no other choice.”

And indeed, Theseus is helpless as the Minotaur forces his thick cock into Theseus’ mouth and down his throat. It’s so thick that Theseus gags almost immediately, and the creature’s musk fills his nostrils as the Minotaur thrusts even deeper.

All Theseus can do as the monster uses his mouth is do his best to relax his throat, but it’s to little avail when the intruding cock is so _big_. Quickly, tears well up in his eyes, and the Minotaur pays no heed to his comfort as he thrusts harder, faster.

In the fantasy he is horrified to be degraded in this way, to be used as nothing more than a warm hole for the Minotaur to fuck. In reality, Theseus strokes himself in time with the imagined Asterius’ thrusts, feeling somewhat guilty about such thoughts and yet enjoying himself far too much to stop now.

Though they are already lovers, and though he is the one being degraded in his mind, it feels wrong to imagine Asterius in such debauchery. He had been wild in the the labyrinth, Asterius is kind, gentle. He would never dream of hurting Theseus like this, of forcing him to do something he didn’t enjoy.

That matters little, now. The thought of Asterius fucking his mouth like this with no regard for Theseus’ will no his pleasure is so tantalizing, so delicious.

Asterius always warns Theseus when he’s about to cum so that he might pull his mouth off if he so desires, but the Minotaur that Theseus imagines now does no such thing. Instead, he thrusts even deeper, dumping hot, bitter seed deep inside of him. It is so thick, and so much, and the Minotaur bellows his pleasure as Theseus feels the bile rise in his throat.

“Good boy,” the Minotaur says when the cum stops. He does not remove his cock from Theseus’ mouth yet. “Have you done this before, Prince?”

“ _Never_!” Theseus tries to scream around the invading manhood, but it is muffled to almost silence.

“Ah, I’ll let you answer,” the Minotaur says in a mockery of empathy. When he withdraws his cock, some of his cum spills from Theseus' mouth, though it feels like most of it is filling his stomach. Even when he withdraws, Theseus is still so full, and he wonders in a daze if his belly might be rounded with the come. “Was that good?”

“I could never enjoy such a thing,” Theseus tries to answer, though his ravaged throat is barely able to make a sound.

The Minotaur looms above him still, but reaches down to pick Theseus up, hands under Theseus’ arms. Watching him, looking his body up and down. Smiling his wicked smile.

Theseus is almost glad for the lift; if the Minotaur had let him stand, he’d only fall back down again. But then he looks where the creature is looking, and notices that now he, too, is hard.

“Your body says otherwise. I think you would like more, and I will gladly oblige you, until your body breaks.”

“A lie, Minotaur! A trick! Foul creature, I do not— _augh_!”

Theseus—the real Theseus—comes harder than he has in ages at the thought of it: Asterius holding him like this, of using him and threatening to do so again, over and over, until he is no longer a prince but a common whore, good only for pleasing the Minotaur’s cock.

After, he is boneless. Theseus hates to lay among his own seed—Asterius is usually kind enough to change the sheets when they couple—but it is impossible to move now.

“King?”

It is as though Asterius’ voice has reached his ears, so intoxicated as he was from his fantasy. If he had the energy for it, Theseus would laugh, but as it is, he can only weakly open his eyes.

“Are you well?” the voice continues.

Of course, what Theseus sees is Asterius, looking down at him with the whole of the worry his bovine face is capable of expressing. “Asterius, I— ah, how much did you hear?”

The Minotaur sounds sheepish. “I had not meant to intrude, and moved to leave when I realized that you were occupied. But.. I heard my name, and...”

“I see.”

“You called me a foul creature, while you pleasured yourself.”

As Asterius looks on, hoping to find an explanation that could possibly make sense to a bull-man who has never heard of the various sexual idiosyncrasies that exist among people. Theseus, still exhausted and covered in his own spend, can offer no such explanation, and instead is inclined to faint from the sheer humiliation of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by [this very NSFW art](https://twitter.com/7milespank/status/1359368583713705988)!

Asterius has always done his best to understand Theseus, no matter the challenge it sometimes poses. The Minotaur is easily confused, given his lack of human interaction before befriending Theseus, but he is smart, and always willing to do his best to understand Theseus.

But it is not so unusual to have fantasies about ravishment, surely. Theseus had lovers in life who revealed such fancies to him, and he had happily played the role of a bandit stealing a noblewoman away, and so on. There was a simple joy to it beyond the clear erotic appeal. It allowed him to step into a role, to take pleasure and satisfaction in becoming someone else.

All of this does little to reassure Theseus as Asterius stares at him and his softening cockd, almost unblinking. Confused, though he barely shows it on his bovine face.

How to explain? There is really no innocent tale he might weave, and anyway, he has promised to himself that he will never be anything but honest with his partner.

Theseus begins thus: “I would never call you a foul creature to your face. You understand this, yes? Only in private.”

Asterius nods. “In private...”

Gods, he is making this worse. Now Asterius is going to think that he calls him names he does not deserve, so long as his companion is not present!

“No, no, that is not what I meant to say at all! Unless...” Is he really going to offer it aloud? It is perhaps a risk to admit one’s desires in this way, but Theseus has already been caught in the act. There is not much left to hide. “Unless you would _like_ me to. If you would, I would be happy to oblige. No, beyond happy!”

“I would have you continue to call me Asterius. Or Minotaur, or Bull. All are fine. Anything more degrading, however... from someone else, I could ignore it, but it is less than desirable coming from your lips.”

“To be clear, dear Asterius, I wold never use such words when I spoke of you to others. It is a _private_ thing, to be shared only between the _two_. Together, touching each other intimately as I was just...” He waves his hand vaguely. “servicing myself.”

“You’ve lost me.”

He forgets sometimes just how sheltered Asterius’ life has been. That he was completely inexperienced before they coupled had come as little surprise. But even the most awkward and inexperienced boys are more or less aware of how lovemaking works, typically. Not so for Asterius, who was left to waste away in a labyrinth without knowledge of such things. The Minotaur _had_ been borne of the taboo union of woman and beast. Theseus supposed that Minos did not think it right to plant any ideas in Asterius’ small head.

All of this is to say that seducing Asterius usually requires a direct approach, and explaining his fantasies will as well, perhaps even more so.

“I was imagining you taking advantage of me in the labyrinth,” Theseus says plainly.

Asterius pauses, then: “Why?”

“It is... arousing.”

“You think I would take advantage of you, if you were unwilling and I was given the opportunity. You are wrong.”

“No! No, I am well aware that you would never force anything on me. You are as noble in the bedroom as you are anywhere else.”

Asterius squares his shoulders proudly. He always does enjoy hearing how well he pleases Theseus.

To love Asterius has never felt anything but _right_ , more right than even the wives he took in life. But to admit to thinking about him in this way... well, Theseus hadn’t been ashamed at first, but now, speaking plainly to him, it seems disrespectful.

“I have no wish to harm you,” Asterius says. “Not when we spar, and certainly not when we fuck. Even when we were alive, though I aimed to end your life it never would have crossed my mind to violate you.”

“And that’s just it! The impossibility of it is the appeal. Have you never wished for something that you knew would never happen?”

A snort, and Asterius ponders the question for a moment. “Yes. For the king of Athens to love me in return.”

That this is the answer Asterius chooses softens Theseus’ heart all the more, if that is even possible. Asterius is constantly finding new ways to charm him.

“That is not quite the same, however,” Asterius continues. “And so, I still don’t understand.”

“Think of it like a game, or a story. A lie that is all for fun!”

The Minotaur seems to consider this. “You’ve always liked to tell stories. Share this one with me as well.”

All this time, he has been standing beside the bed, but now Asterius sits on it, beside Theseus. His mere proximity causes Theseus’ cock to stir again, as tends to happen when Asterius is nearby. Asterius is, of course, dressed, but Theseus’ own clothing is still in disarray, and there is no doubt that Asterius can see the beginnings of an erection, not at all well covered.

The whole situation is objectively ridiculous, and it makes a part of Theseus feel shy, but— he _does_ like to tell stories, and he certainly enjoys Asterius’ reactions to them. If Asterius is asking, who is he to say no?

And so Theseus begins, refusing for now to take his cock in hand again. “First, I bring up memories of the past. How I felt before we met, and how I feel now, when we are together. Both are equally important,” Theseus says, and Asterius nods. This, he understands even without explanation. “But I imagine it differently. What, I wonder, would have happened if I had lost to you?”

“I would have killed you,” Asterius says plainly. “I knew nothing else, then.”

“There’s no fun in that!” Theseus almost scoffs. “Certainly nothing that I could pleasure myself to. Instead, I think of you seeing me, naked and vulnerable. You see the depth of my eyes and the strength of my buttocks and I think—ah, what a waste for him to die!” These are both things that Asterius is inclined to complement, so the fantasy is realistic in at least this sense. “And so instead of taking my life, you choose instead to take my virginity.”

“King. You are not a virgin.”

“It’s a story, Asterius, a _fiction_. Imagine me as a young man, pure as the day I was born, until my innocence is shattered completely, and by a creature more majestic than I ever would have imagined. I am expecting death, already praying to Athena that the next hero to enter the maze will be more successful than I was, and then... you grasp me by my head or by my hips, and force me to please you.”

Asterius does not respond to this, and Theseus wonders if he may have gone too far in his perversions. Their fight is not usually a sensitive topic for Asterius; he is proud to have been allowed a fair one, and glad to have met the man who offered it again in his afterlife. But the way that Asterius has turned his gaze away, the way that his hands have shifted to rest in his lap—these are not things that he does when he is upset.

“Asterius,” Theseus says, “Are you—”

“I am beginning to understand the appeal,” the Minotaur replies. Try as he might, it’s difficult for him to hide his own growing erection. “If you wish, please continue.”

“Is there more yet I might do?” Theseus asks. “Would it perhaps help if I showed you what I do as well?”

Though he is inexperienced, and somewhat confused, Asterius has never been shy about admiring Theseus’ body. “It would help,” he confirms, and that is all the reason Theseus needs to remove his own chiton entirely.

Now nude besides the gold that adorns his arms, Theseus positions himself on his hands and knees, making sure to give Asterius the best possible view. As he had hoped, Asterius watches with hungry eyes as he spreads his legs and trails his hand down to cup one of his buttocks.

“The oil, please,” Theseus says.

Asterius is able to take it from the bedside table while barely even stretching, and Theseus is thankful once again for his long arms. He eyes it, perhaps wondering if he ought to be the one doing the administering, but then thinks better of it, and hands it to Theseus.

“Here you are.”

“You may assist me, if you wish,” Theseus says.

Asterius shakes his head. “I would prefer to watch you, this time.”

It would come as no surprise to anyone that Theseus likes to perform for his lovers. That Asterius likes to be performed _for_ is perhaps less expected.

Theseus has no complaints about the matter, and he’s more than happy to continue on his rambling as he pours oil into his hand, warming it up between his fingers. “I relax so easily when I think it you like this. For instance, how would it feel if you were to take me as a prize for yourself? You could chain me to the wall, trap me in the labyrinth to do with as you please. Leave me there for a time, and come back only when you needed a release. I would resist, of course, but... what could I do, at your mercy like that?”

“You would find a way to escape,” Asterius kindly offers.

“This is the truth, but there’s no need to say it! Instead... won’t you play along?” It sounds more like begging than Theseus intends it to, but if that is the case... let him beg.

The oil sufficiently warmed, Theseus coats his first two fingers with it, then spreads it around his asshole. He is skilled at this now, in no small part thanks to Asterius, and one of his own fingers slips in easily. It’s a much smaller intrusion than he is imagining, but it still stokes the fire deep within him, and Asterius watches with great interest as he lightly rocks against himself.

“Play along...” Asterius grunts, interested. “What should I say?”

“You ask me if I would prefer to have my asshole violated, or my mouth, and you don’t listen to the answer,” Theseus offers.

“What would you like, king?” Asterius asks. “For your asshole to be violated, or your mouth?” He says it as a polite inquiry, rather than a demand, but still there is a hunger in his voice. He is trying, but he is so _very_ kind, and has never learned how to play-act.

Still, this is something Theseus can work with, and so he continues.

“Strong hands grab my hips— _ah_.” Theseus adds a second finger, then begins to scissor them inside himself. Slowly, so as to not lose his composure entirely. “—and you push your fingers roughly inside of me, preparing me just enough to— _nngh_ , so you just _barely_ —”

“I will prepare you as long as you want. For hours, if it pleases you.”

And indeed Asterius would, and Theseus knows this because he _has_ , he’s fucked Theseus with his fingers until he’s forgotten his own name and never once objected if Theseus is worn out with pleasure before Asterius is able to chase his own bliss. And this is wonderful, truly, it is pleasure beyond compare. But Theseus does not wish for something better than what he already has, no, just something different on occasion.

The fantasy, then. Asterius is not dull in the head; he will understand, if Theseus is able to explain well enough. “But this time you do not,” he says, thrusting into his ass again for emphasis, his hips rising to meet his fingers so that his pleasure might be multiplied further by taking himself just a touch deeper. “You place your manhood into my hole so roughly that I’m ready to break, and you say—”

“You look so lovely like that,” Asterius says. “So perfect, taking me in eagerly.”

This, Asterius can say with a practiced ease. He learned early that Theseus enjoys his praise, and offers it freely. His words are, as always, blunter than Theseus’, but it is a point of charm.

A simple turn of his head and now Theseus can see Asterius better. It breaks the fantasy a bit, seeing him look not a single thing like he did in the labyrinth, but _oh_ is it worth it, because now he can see how Asterius’ shaft has risen betwixt his legs, and how the Minotaur palms it just so. If he can tell Theseus is watching him now, he does not say it.

“Asterius...” the king whimpers. His cock is so thick, so enticing... he might take his lover inside of him right now, but... then he wouldn’t be able to watch Asterius please himself the way that he does.

What bliss it would be if this moment lasted forever, Theseus thinks as he takes his own manhood in his hand, but— it’s all too much, Theseus’ own fingers deep inside of himself and the sight of Asterius and the lingering thoughts of having more, being treated more roughly, being defiled, _used_.

Fire surges through his veins and heat builds up in that spot deep inside of him until he reaches a second climax, calling Asterius’ name once again. Asterius soon follows, his own impressive load shooting across the bed and landing across Theseus’ back and ass. Asterius sighs in contentment and Theseus collapses into the bed, having made himself thoroughly boneless.

Still the fantasy lingers: The Minotaur chaining him up, leaving him there alone in the dark for the next time he wishes to indulge, and the labyrinth’s magic somehow allowing him to sustain himself only on cock.

Asterius’ words again break him out of the indulgent thoughts. “In this version of events, would I—” A snort. “Would I be able to hold you gently against my chest, afterwards?”

“Not in the the fantasy,” Theseus mumbles, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “But you should join me, in reality.”

Asterius probably nods, though Theseus’ eyes aren’t open for him to see. He takes one of the soft sheets and wipes his come from Theseus off with care, his hands lingering pleasnatly on Theseus behind, before tossing the sheet aside and laying beside him.

His arms are strong and but his fur soft as Theseus burrows into his chest, still somewhat humiliated to have revealed such intimate secrets. But Asterius says nothing more, only stroking his hair until he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my [fic twitter](https://twitter.com/surprisepink_) or my [regular twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphknights)!


End file.
